


Some Thing Shouldn't Be A Chore

by darlingsweet, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes things like personal responsibility and respect seriously. Tony's got people he pays to take care of that kind of thing, and anyway, he's pretty sure that he's going to die of some exotic disease in his workshop, because Dummy's still a little spotty about what is 'clean' enough to put on an open wound. The rest of the Avengers are in this for personal gain, except for Clint, he just enjoys being a dick.</p><p>And some things shouldn't be a chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Thing Shouldn't Be A Chore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



This was a lot of fun to do. *grins* I hope you enjoy listening to it.

http://www.mediafire.com/?w01rrou31lk1927


End file.
